Pick Up the Lines
by KumikoAliceFlames13
Summary: Problem: Natsume loves Mikan and Mikan tires to ignore him. What's your solution, Natsume? A. Confess and get rejected/embarrassed, B. Kiss her and get rejected/embarrassed, or C. Pick-Up Lines. Obviously C! :P


**Ok, so, this is my very first story here and i don't blame anyone if they think it's terrible. I got this idea from another fanfiction and full credit to them, just wanted to try it out for myself. Don't sue me! I just liked it so much i wrote something similar. But worse...Sorry if it's bad!**

**Excuse the out o' characterness...but oh well. It's my story plot...**

**I don't own Gakuen Alice. I own nothing... *sigh* **

* * *

><p>It was just like any other day at Gakuen Alice. The elementary division was noisy with laughter about nothing, the middle schoolers being cool like that, and the high schoolers acting just like the elementary kids. But the high schoolers have messed up minds. Oh well.<p>

Mikan strolled through the high school division's halls, humming a cheerful tune. She was smiling and turned a corner and bumped into none other than one Natsume Hyuuga's arm.

"Hey Tangerine. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?" Natsume grinned slyly. He was determined to get Mikan even if it meant using silly pick-up lines. He loved her, for sure, but wanted to do things his way.

Mikan just stared at him quizzically. "Tangerine? Oh! You mean my name! And no, it didn't hurt. One, because I'm not dead! And two, I don't think you can fall from there. But it does hurt when I fall from the Sakura Tree!" She was all smiles and oblivious again.

Natsume sighed and moved from leaning on his arm against the wall to resting his back on the wall and folded his arms.

"Well, see ya later!" She took a side step and started whistling.

Natsume blocked her path and tried again, "I'm invisible."

Mikan groaned, stuck her hip out to the side, tossed her bangs aside, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Really." Sarcasm threaded its way into her voice.

"Can you see me?" Natsume smirked that smirk of his and raised his eyebrows.

"Duh, stupid."

"How 'bout tonight?"

Mikan's eyebrow rose into her bangs. "We have _tests_ tomorrow. I _finally _got to Three Stars and you're asking me to _hang out with you_? When I have to _study_?" She frowned/pouted.

"Uh, yeah. Pretty much." _God, she looks adorable._ He thought, putting his hands in his pockets. "After school? 4-ish?"

"Didn't you _hear_ me, moron? _I have to_ _study_!" And with that she turned around and huffed away. Mikan took a detour to class and avoided Natsume well for the rest of school hours.

AFTER SCHOOL IN THE DORMS~

Mikan was doing her math homework, which she gradually got better at over the years, and stuck her tongue out while tapping her pencil on her book.

"Ugh! I give up for a while!" She slid herself away from the table on her slidy chair. Whee! She stood and grabbed her phone, deciding on a whim to bother Hotaru, her best friend. (Mikan: 3 ~!)

**((A/N- The thing with "Mikan: 3 ~!" if it doesn't work, it's supposed to be Mikan expressing a heart.))**

MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS DORM~

A bored Natsume Hyuuga slouched on his fancy Special Star couch, a certain brunette always wearing childish pigtails and wearing kid undies popped in his mind. Like poof!

He jumped up, ran to his balcony, and ran on the roof. He leapt on the trees to get to the girl's dorm and found the one he was looking for. Lucky for him, the smaller balcony's doors were open. Natsume stealthily hopped down onto it and snuck in quietly.

Mikan was laughing with her cell pressed against her ear.

"And, did you see that episode? Hilarious, right?" She giggled.

Natsume crept up behind her and waited patiently.

"Eh? You have to go? ….fine. Be that way. Hah! I'm only joking! Alright, bye!" Mikan took the device away from her ear and sighed, still smiling.

Natsume took this opportunity to scare her. He came closer so he was behind her couch and leaned in so she could feel his breath tickling her ear.

"Gehh!" She shot up from her seat, hitting Natsume in the jaw. She whirled around to find Natsume staggering back from the blow.

"What the-!"

"Don't swear, idiot!" Mikan interrupted. "You were the one that scared me!"

Natsume sighed. "Hey, you dropped something."

"Oh really! And what, pray tell, did I drop?" She looked annoyed.

"Oh nothing, just my jaw." He smirked.

Silence. Then, "Ahahahahahaaa! No, silly Natsume! I didn't hit you that hard! Your jaw is fine! See?" She lead him to the mirror. "It's still on your face!"

Natsume just growled and tried one last time. "I _must_ be a snowflake. Because Mikan, I fell for you."

Mikan's face flushed slightly. "Y-You technically can't be a snowflake, 'cause if you touch the ground you'll melt and disappear."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "Oh, please." He turned around and hugged her. "I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Mikan hesitantly hugged him back. "Stupid, I know that."

We'll leave that there and say they're both smiley~

* * *

><p><strong>Thank God it's over! I don't care if you review or not, i don't care about flames, i don't care if you loved it, hated it, liked it, i just wanted to post something... thanks for giving this a chance! <strong>


End file.
